Biology Class
by TwilightGirl22
Summary: So I took a break from the Bella being sick theme and Biology class. I hope you all like it, these were always one of my favorite parts in the book. So please review and thanks for reading! :)


Bella POV:

Today is Wednesday. Ugh. Middle of the week. But at least I can look forward to the weekend when I spend it at the Cullen's. Sure Charlie thinks I will be with Alice but we all know that is not going to happen.

For now though, I get to enjoy lunch with him. When we get into the lunchroom, he gets a tray and fills it with food that I will eat and he will pretend to eat. He leads me over to our usual table with the rest of his family. Alice immediately starts talking about how she want to see a movie and get mani-pedi's.

"Bella, you can take one night away from your Edward only weekend and be girl!"

Everyone laughed and Edward took my hand under the table. There was no use in arguing with Alice. She spent the rest of lunch talking about what she all wanted to do on Friday night. While I just threw in some "mhmm"s and "ok"s as if I was totally paying attention. Finally, the bell rang to end lunch, which meant sixth period was going to start in five minutes. Sixth period was my favorite class of all. Biology. Everyone got up from their seats and headed to class which coincidentally all the Cullen's had with their partners.

Edward and I walked to class together hand in hand and sat down at our lab table. Mr. Banner was fiddling with a projector which looked like he was going to be showing us our notes on and lector for the entire period. As soon as the second bell rang to start class Mr. Banner took attendance and started the lesson. While everyone was trying to copy notes as fast as they could before he flipped to a different slide for more notes, Edward slid a piece of paper under my hand. It read

_You don't need to take notes, he doesn't plan on giving a test on this._

Right when I read it, he smirked as I sighed in relief. I then picked my pencil up again and replied on the paper

_Thank You!_

That meant while Mr. Banner was teaching, him and I could just relax and not pay attention. Then realization hit me and I wrote again

_So then what should we do for the rest of the period?_

_ Well, we can talk about anything you want love._

It took me a little bit to actually think about it. I would ask what everyone else in the room was thinking but I already know the answer. It would be something like, "God I hate taking notes, why can't Banner just print this stuff out for us and lecture and we pretend to listen" or something about how none of this makes sense. But then again there are other people that I wonder what they are thinking about.

_How far away do people have to be till you can't read their minds?_

He glared at me with confusion mentally asking, "why?" When then he replied

_It really just depends on the person._

_ What about Emmet or Alice?_

When he read my comment he chuckled but smoothly disguised it as a cough while everyone stared at us. He waited a moment to respond to make sure no one was looking at us anymore and wrote.

_Lets just say you do not want to know what Emmet is thinking because he is in health class (sex ed.) watching a movie... and is sitting next to Rosalie...in the dark_

Now it was my turn to try to hide my chuckle with a cough but from the expressions of everyone around me, I didn't do a very good job. I waited a while to return to our conversation because Mike was staring at us now and trying to give Edward an evil glare. Clearly he just smirked back at Mike as if he was just told a joke and was trying not to laugh. When Mike turned away, I took the piece of paper back and wrote

_You're right. I don't want to know what either of them are thinking. But what about Alice and Jasper?_

_ Well, they are in history class, and Alice is mentally criticizing everyone about how they do not know how to dress. Jasper on the other hand is trying not to laugh because they are discussing a war that he was actually in and he is making fun of all the information they got wrong._

_Wow, I am not that surprised about Alice. And Jasper, well I understand._

Just then Edward gasped as if someone started him and he started staring off into space. I don't know what just happened but then he looked down and smiled. Then he looked back up at me and wrote

_Alice just had a vision of us having this conversation and me writing down what her and Jasper were thinking. When the vision ended she basically screamed in her head, "NOT COOL"_

This time I just couldn't muffle my laughter well, enough. I tried to hide it with coughing and pretend I was having a coughing fit, but Mr. Banner just stared at me with glaring eyes. I didn't know what to do or else he might give me detention for keep interrupting him or even worse... Make me switch seats with someone else so I don't sit by Edward anymore. I had to act quickly and Edward looked at me with anxious eyes to see what I was going to do. So I coughed a few more times and said

"Sorry Mr. Banner, I think I caught something, can I go get a drink of water?"

When I said that, his glare softened and nodded as I got up to leave. I stood outside the classroom until I felt it was enough time for me to have gone to get a drink and went back in the room to take my seat. When I look back at the paper I see Edward has written something, it said

_Nice cover_

I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled in return and respond

_Well I learned to cover things up like that from the best. HINT HINT_

Just then the bell rang to end class. As we were walking out Edward said

"I like that you have to say (hint hint). I understood what you were already saying"

"Well..."

We laughed as he walked me to gym. That had been one of the best biology classes yet.


End file.
